Behind Evil
by 17Aaron13
Summary: Evil? What is evil and what not? What makes me "evil"?
1. I drow distruction

**Summary** "Evil? I'm evil, yes. Things have to change, and I will do it. In every possible way."

**Category - The Boondocks**

**Rated: T**

-

* * *

_-_

_Nothing suffocates you more than the passing of everyday human events  
Isolation is the oxygen mask you're making children breath into to survive_

I grew up in this shit. People look at what the power tells them to look at and they see what the power tells them to see. The truth...people don't want truth.  
People want only the bliss of ignorance, an excuse for their laziness. 'It not our fault, they tell us to do it' they say; too lazy to find a decent excuse.  
No, I'm not talking about niggas. I've expanded my horizon: now I talk about everyone.  
People...selfish, stupid, detestable and useless people.  
They claim. They scream. They do nothing.  
Sure the Government does a great job: so great that people love to know they being are watched. People want the safety of Government rule.

_And when we were good  
You just close your eyes  
So when we are bad  
We'll scar your minds_

I always hated this. People have to be free, willy-nilly even. I can't stand that somebody rules over us, and if that somebody is a complete idiot, well... I have to attack.  
I've tried so hard to make people understand, but no one listened to me. They laughed. They picked at me for telling them the truth. It only proved my case more: people love to be chained.  
So I became what I'm now: a terrorist. A poor description, but what can I say? I am what I am.  
Oh, please... I obviously prefer not do what I do now. But sometimes you have to scream to be heard, and when you want to talk with an entire nation – a nation build with stupid, selfish, lazy and detestable people - the only way to scream is make something explode.

And this part, I have to say, is pretty funny.

_You'll never grow up to be a big rock star  
Celebrated victim of your fame  
Just cut our wrists like cheap coupons  
And say that death was on sale today_

Obviously these tactics scare people, and the Enemy overuse this fear - like they always had, anyway - against me. They brandish me with some many terrible things.  
The enemy screams that I'm crazy, bloodthirsty, that I want to destroy the American Dream; that I'm a psychopath.  
They say that I kill innocent people 'coz I'm psychotic. They think that these deaths were meaningless.  
Not true.  
Is just that I have to be heard, I have to scream and innocent people die in the process. But these deaths aren't meaningless: I respect them.

They are the necessary cost for the new world order.

_The death of one is a tragedy  
The death of one is a tragedy  
The death of one is a tragedy  
The death of a million is just a statistic_

And please, think on this: what costs the most, the freedom that I offer, or the useless wars the Government wage?  
Compared to them, I'm just a novice killer. I eliminate few necessary people, they entire generations... for what?  
I want freedom for everyone but sacrifices are necessary. Stop complaining and listen to me, so I don´t have to scream.

_But I'm not a slave to god that doesn't exist  
And I'm not a slave to world that doesn't give a shit_

I'm not fighting for a god. Religion is a luxury to calm the masses.  
People deserve freedom, not fairytales. God is the crib of new contrasts, and contrast remove freedom.  
And I'm certainly not fighting for a Government that probably will never honor me.  
No, I'm fighting for me--for my ideals.

I deserve to be call terrorist for this? If so, then yes, I am a terrorist.

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_

I'm looking outside my window when my cell phone rings. Shit, this is not a good sign. If they call me, something's gone bad.  
I answer at the second ring and so came the first surprise: it isn't Caesar, but Riley. Fucking strange.

"Whassup?"

My brother is panting, and it's a bad sign. Fuck.

"Da´ others are dead."

...Double fuck.  
I have to stop a second to understand where my plan could go so wrong that not one, not two, but three people died. I don't see anything that could be so fucking wrong.

"But I killed who did it."

Oh, really good, so now I've got some dead cop and three people dead. What the hell could go so wrong?

"And I left da´ explosives where ya´ wanted. Probably da´ explosion will burn da´ bodies."

That's real good. The plan probably was gonna work, and no evidence of the... whatever it was will remain. Good brother.

"Excellent. The building is already blown-up?"

As I say it I see out of my window, fire coming from where the building was.

"...Yeah."

And while my brother ended the call, a spontaneous smile was born from my lips.  
It's beautiful. Perfectly beautiful. Caesar, Jazmine, Cindy...you would agree with me if only you could see it. Ah, sweet anarchy.  
You were probably my only friends: I'm happy that at least your last job was this.  
Thank you.

-

--

* * *

-- 

-

'_The Boondocks' original characters are __© Aaron McGruder.  
_'_The Fight Song' is © Marilyn Manson.  
__  
We all love SnowSistem. Paraphrase me! -hug-_ _The part 'Ah, sweet anarchy' is from her, and I have to say… I love the word 'anarchy'. Fits perfectly, innit?  
__And review me. The next is Jazmine__, then Cindy, Caesar and last Riley.  
_'_cause schizophrenia is GOOD! Share it! Yee!_


	2. I am the Angel

**Summary** "Evil? I'm evil, yes. He's the only thing that matters, and I will follow him."

* * *

_So impressed with all you do  
Tried so hard to be like you  
Flew too high and burnt the wing  
Lost my faith in everything_

I loved Huey Freeman from the moment I first saw him. He was reading at the time. When I greeted him he just grunted... I know it's ridiculous, but I thought he was really interesting.  
Then he began to talk and I was fascinated with his charm. He talked about things that I didn't even understand and I could only nod.  
I began to do everything I could to be like him. I wanted to talk with him about the government like he did with Caesar; I wanted to be the one that could make Huey smile.  
I read, I watched the news, but he was always much more clever than that. He was always above me in whatever I did. And if he finally took interest in me, I ruined everything by being naïve.  
Those failures crushed every time and he never did anything to help me. I failed and it hurt every single time.  
One day I just broke. I don't even remember what happened, if his brother was mocking me, I failed again or if I was at home watching television...I only remember the pain that nearly choked me, and that I couldn't even cry 'cause it hurt far too much.  
Everything went grey, boring, but I didn't feel sad, nor happy. The best feeling I had was to be...glad.

_Lick around divine debris  
Taste the wealth of hate in me  
Shedding skin, succumb defeat  
This machine is obsolete_

Caesar noticed. Riley was softer. Only Huey didn't understand, or maybe didn't care. He destroyed my dreams and made me feel inappropriate like always had.  
I was angry with Huey, but I loved him. I could only be angry with my parents who worried about me, asked me thousand questions everyday. I knew it was wrong, but what I could do?  
Then Huey told me about the Organization, a terrorist group for bring freedom to the people.  
At first I thought it was a terrible idea. Mom and dad always told me that terrorists are bad, and that bad terrorists wanted to kill us.  
But he asked me to join the group! He wanted me! How could terrorists be bad if Huey was one of them? How could I be killed if I was a terrorist too?  
...And I didn´t tell him how I felt. No, and I will never.  
Never.

_Made the choice to go away  
Drank the fountain of decay  
Tear a hole exquisite red  
Fuck the rest and stab it dead  
_

I never felt such exhilaration as when Huey ask to me to accompany Caesar on his mission of planting the bombs. I knew its bad--I knew people would be killed, but...but it's Huey, and he needs me.  
Or maybe he doesn't need me, but I will be by his side forever. Whatever he does, whatever the others say about him, even if he hurts me every single time and he never cares about me.  
Even now that somebody has shot me, even now that I lie on the floor in my pool of blood- I remain by his side. He needs me.

_Broken, bruised, forgotten, sore  
Too fuck up to care anymore  
Poisoned to my rotten core  
Too fucked up to care anymore  
_

And even if I know that I'm lying - I know that he doesn't need me – I cannot stay by his side.  
I can't believe it. I was so happy that he gave me some attention and I failed. I fail again and it hurts. It hurts more than the hole in my stomach.  
Who shot me anyway? I don't know. I don't care. I failed and this hurts so much that I can't breathe.  
How can he make me feel so miserable? How can he make me cry in my last minutes of life? Why does he do it to me?  
I love him. I love him so damn much and he didn't even know. I love him so much that I hate him.

_In the back, off the side and far away  
Is a place where I hide, where I stay  
Tried to say, tried to ask, I needed to  
All al__one, by myself, where were you?  
_

My mind goes back to my favourite place... do you remember Huey, the tree on the hill? Do you know how many times I just looked at you, dreaming? Do you know how happy that made me?  
Do you remember how many times you made me run away in tears? It was the place where I hid, the place where I went when everything turned bad and I needed a break. I just wanted to talk with you, I just wanted to be somebody for you, and you made me cry. Did you have some fucking fun at least?  
I have only one happy memory about that place. Obviously, I mean a happy memory with you, cause without you I felt every day was a good day under that tree.  
You want to know what that memory is? It was the only time that you lost against me. When you came back from Chicago and I made you run away. This is my only happy memory about that place with you.

_How could I ever think it funny how  
Everything they swore it wouldn't change, is different now  
Just like you would always say, we'll make it through  
Then my head fel__l apart, and where were you?  
_

But I was happy when you asked me to join your Organization. I was happy when you did your first speech to the nation. I was happy every time you were happy.  
I was happy when you talked with us - me, Cindy, Caesar and Riley - about how the nation was going to change, and I was happy to be near you. Weren't we friends, Huey?  
Yes, we were, and I'm not the only one to fail this time. You didn't save me from death, so finally you will be the one in pain. You will suffer.

_How could I ever think it funny how  
Everything you swore would never change, is different now  
Like you said, you and me, make it through  
Didn't quite, fell a__part, where the fuck were you?_

You changed, you know that Huey? You became colder. Maybe it was my fault?  
You changed me too. I love you so much and... I'm so sorry. I don't want you to be sad, but I want to know that you're suffering. Do you hear me?  
I'm under the tree on the hill... I was on the floor, in my blood and now... Oh, I don't know.  
Where are you? Tell me that you are sad for me. Tell me that you cared about me. I don't say love, no, but please... tell me that you cared for me.  
I'll blow up other buildings; I'll do everything, but just tell me that you cared for me. Tell me that you're hurt for me. Please... tell me that you're suffering.  
I will wait for you here...under the tree. Where are you? I'm here. Tell me something...

-

--

-

* * *

- 

--

-

'_The Boondocks' original characters are __© Aaron McGruder.  
_'_Somewhat Damaged' is © Nine Inch Nails.  
__Ooh__, Jazmine is crazy for love! My heart is gonna cry._

_**X DarkPhoenixSaga**_: Thank you so much! Reviews are good. Are POWER! Well, I can write how all this madness began, but... I'm not good in this.  
I mean, I just listened 'Do the Evolution' by Pearl Jam and an imagine of an apocalyptic afternoon in a mall came to my mind… the story is a bit complicated, but in the end everything just blow up thanks to Huey. Fucking good story, but... the lyric was a little mess. So I came up with this.  
In other words, I don't really know how write the downward spiral that made all the characters slowly change their mind and end up with a twisted plan for give freedom at people...  
But your idea is pretty good and I have to seriously think on it. YOU'RE PRECIOUS FOR ME! –_Hug happily_-  
Anyway, I'm writing other three chapters for this story. You know, there are some question- like, who shot at who? And why?  
And- thank you for your review in 'Song to say Goodbye'! This makes me so happy! – _Happy fangirling mode on_ –

_**X SnowSystem**_: My dear, thank you for review and correct me! – Hug – Talking of collabo, that would be a HONOR for me! I mean, if that can happen we have only to talk about it...

Everyone gives me ideas! YEEE!


	3. I am Corruption

**Summary** "Evil? I'm evil, yes. This is my job, and if I stop I will be alone."

-

--

* * *

-- 

-

_I've tried to take this all just one step at a time  
I'd love to reason but I'll end this waver signed_

Huey and Caesar talked a lot about things that I never understood. But while Huey never thought to be gentle with me, Caesar came off his intellectual high horse every now and again to talk with me about normal things. He was so funny and nice.  
He tried to explain something about the strange discussion he and Huey had, but I had a hard time following. But was it always something difficult to understand?  
One day Huey told me about his plan, and I didn´t understand immediately his point of view. He wanted to make everyone free, and it was good. Then I understood that people would look at me in a better light if I give them freedom. I would be important and famous, and maybe Huey and Riley wouldn't ignore me anymore.  
That was really good. I simply answered "yes".

_'Cause it's so lonely I feel like I have died  
I thought angels never learned to say goodbye  
_

People ain't happy about us. They want us to stop, and this made me think.  
What if maybe I'm in the wrong place? What if I have to stay with these people? I mean, why would somebody claim this for something good? Huey didn't listen to me--obviously --but Caesar explained everything.  
People are scared coz they are accustomed to the evil. They fear freedom.  
Never before then did I feel as lonely as that. We were five people against an entire nation that didn't want us. And I couldn't run away, coz nobody would want me anymore.  
Caesar stayed near me and told me that the only thing we could do was stay here and continue in our way, 'til the end. Then people will thank us.

_I've felt emotions like I've never felt before  
Felt such devotion that it's spilt upon the floor  
Now I'm so empty there's nothing left to hide  
I thought angels never learned to say goodbye  
_

So I understood that I had to kill who Huey told me to kill, and slowly I became accustomed with that. In the end they would die anyway, at least I can make their deaths be important for somebody else.  
People need me. I know, the mind is Huey's, but without us he can't do anything. I'm necessary, I'm important, but people don't know that. I just have to wait 'til the day in which I will explain it to them, like Caesar always did with me.  
This is our--I don't remember. Twentieth mission, maybe? Don't know. I just know that we're gonna put the explosives where Huey told us to. One more step closer to my...our success.  
But something hit me and I can't breathe or see. The pain- is something too great.  
When I see again I'm in my blood, on the floor. I don't even remember the falling!  
Somebody shot me. Why?  
I mean, we are dressed like managers. The plan was perfect! What went wrong...?  
Caesar... he´s...obvious--he had the gun, and he was behind me. He shot me.  
I had to understand it! Everyday he was becoming stranger and stranger...what a waste. What a useless waste.

_I've got to find you, and remind you how it is  
My life's been shattered but inside I've found love exists  
Now I'm so frightened, Im so afraid to die  
I thought angels never learned to say goodbye.  
_

I liked him. He talked to me, he listened to me, and he never made me feel stupid. Thanks to him, now I understand so much more things than I once did and...  
what a waste.  
And I never said anything to him coz he was always with a new girl! We... I could...what a waste...  
And all the things that I have to do? The people that have to die today? And me? Am I gonna die this way?  
It--it hurt so much. I...I think I´m gonna cry. I had to enter the History, I had to be famous.  
I need more time! I have so much to do... And... And the plan? Huey can't work alone, he is the head, he can't do what I do.  
I need more time...

_Now I'm so lonely, I'm so afraid to die.  
'Cause I know that all the angels say goodbye  
Bye bye, Angel.  
Bye bye_.

I feel so lonely... no one in the world will shed a tear for me, and the others just leave me in the blood. I'm completely alone.  
Huey--he never cared about me, he probably will not even feel sad.  
Jazmine... she fell near me. So probably Caesar killed Riley too. Was the lil´ failed-gangsta the last one or maybe Caesar ended the job killing himself?  
Why? We were going to be important. We were going to be the light in the future for people. Why did he deceive me?  
I- I need more time. We can do so much! I have to... I have...  
...What... a useless... waste.

-

--

---

* * *

--- 

--

-

'_The Boondocks' original characters are __© Aaron McGruder._

'_Angel' is © Nine Inch Nails. (???) All right, I'm not sure about this. You will find it under this band, but I'm pretty sure that the singer isn't Trent Reznor._

_  
Cindy __is alone! Poor little white girl!_

_**X **__**Rei Uzumaki**_: Thanks for the fav! – _hug_ – I'm so happy that you liked the other chapters. Really! I like to think about the bad side of the characters. In the end, if you look at Huey, doesn't need so much for be the psychotic terrorist that I wrote. I like him. – _pet his head_ -  
Anyway, hope ya' like this chapter too. Seriously, I'm really happy that so many people like this story – For me four persons are a big number. Don't look me in that way! ç.ç -. Reviews make me happy! Yay!

_**X **__**YoungNeal**_: Thanks you too for the fav! I'm so happy that people like my story! And, anyway, in the end probably is like you said. Jazmine was a toy, but Huey never really cared for her or for anybody else. Obviously, only here- in the comics or in the cartoon is obvious that he cares for people. I mean, in Ballin' he smiled TWO TIMES! TWO TIMES in a episode- and for his brother! This is a sign, man… Ooooh, random! Random random random! Sorry for my crazy randomness!

Uha, where is DarkPhoenixSaga? –_weeping_- I miss him ç.ç

And, obviously, everyone have to scream a big and happy THANK YOU SNOWSYSTEM! C'mon, people! "Thank you SnowSystem!"

What she did? DON'T YOU SEE THAT THERE ARE LESS ERRORS THAN ONCE?! è.é Thank her if you can understand what I wrote! THANK HER!

I luv' ye' all! Thanks for reading!


	4. I am the Soldier

**Summary** "Evil? I'm evil, yes. I have to do it, or I will be evil forever."

-

--

* * *

--

-

_I am watching th__e rise and fall of my salvation  
__There's so much shit around me  
__Such a lack of compassion_

Once I was innocent. I remember all my ideals; I remember every plan that I made with my best friend for free the world. And when these plans failed miserably, I didn't feel bad.  
I mean, if they didn´t want to be saved--well, why did I have to interfere? Sorry for them, but I had a life and I didn´t want to ruin it just coz they were lazy.  
Huey didn't think like me. He wanted to give freedom at everyone. He hated to see people wanting ignorance. Every defeat hurt him more and more.  
Slowly he began to change. His ideals were the same--his methods...no.  
I noticed it, but I didn't stop him. I thought it was just his normal way of growing up-some people looked only for sex, he searched freedom. And yes... I was too busy looking for sex to help him.  
We grew up. I left during my third year of college-hell, I wanted to be a satirical comedian. Yeah, I had fair rates, but my ideals...the ideas with I grew up were still in my head. All the plans, all the dreams about a better world... I wanted to act, I wanted to do something.  
When I think back to those times, I felt as if I were only trying to convince myself that I hadn't throw them away.  
One day, Huey came into my flat and began to talk about the Organization. It seemed the answer to my secret dreams.  
We would fight for freedom and people would listen to us. Things could really change!  
That was the dream that I had from when I was eight. So, when he asked me to enter in the group, I answered with an eager, albeit foolhardy yes, not thinking at all about what terrorism´ really means.

_I thought it would be fun and games (would be fun and games).  
__Instead it's all the same (it's all the same).  
__I want something to do.  
__Need to feel the sickness in you._

I didn't think about people. I didn't understand that I would kill people. I mean, I knew that I would hurt somebody, but I thought that I just have to make buildings explode. I thought that was just demonstrative act.  
The job for me was to bring the bag, leave them in the designated place and run away.  
Then I watched a newscast, and I understood that my job wasn't to merely leave explosives in the right place-it was kill as many people as possible.  
And when I understood, it was already too late.  
I heard the peoples´ screams--Oh God, the screams... they curse me, they cry. And I can't stop my job.

_I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not again  
__Its quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh made me bad_

I was next to a nervous breakdown. If I met a nice girl, or man, or child in the street, I couldn't help but think that maybe they would die coz of me.  
Then, slowly, those thoughts became worse.  
I gazed upon a child and I saw him covered in blood. I kissed a girl and I felt a deadly cold from her lips. And every time I slept, the screams would tear me back to consciousness...I hated that. I would curl up in my bed--eyes open, and watch the shadows dance all around --my mind mocking me, making me believe that they were ghosts.  
The terrors in my mind would thrill and exhaust me. I just wanted to sleep and forget.  
So, one night I brought a gun and I put it against my head.

_All I wanna do it look for you  
__And when I fix, you needed to  
__Just to get some sort of attention, attention_

I was shaking. My finger caressed the trigger. I already had the taste of blood in my mouth when a voice from my head makes me think.  
If I died in that moment I would be alone and evil. People would think of me as just a bad one. The group a traitor.  
I would be dead, alone and evil.

_What does it mean to you?  
__For me its something I just do  
__I want something  
__I need to feel the sickness in you_

I was in trap. I couldn't run away-Huey is my best friend, and... I love Jazmine, Cindy and Riley too. They are my friends; I couldn't stand that they could think me a traitor. No... I couldn't run away.  
Of course, I could just continue. Kill people; follow Huey; follow him til the day that this and this world would come to the end.  
That day I will be a hero. We will give freedom to people, and people will forgive and love us. That day I will no longer be and evil one...  
...Or I will die with the others. At least, I will not be alone.  
I have to kill for it... and I will do it. I can't do anything else.

_I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not again.  
__Its quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh made me bad._

I'm with Jazmine, Cindy and Riley. It's our twentieth mission, I think. Like always, I can´t look at the people near me without feeling terrible.  
All these people... they have a families, jobs. They have everything I wanted to have. What was my dream? Give freedom at people or just have a nice life?  
...Paltry. If I have a choice then, maybe, this question could be useful...but now is just paltry.  
And then a sound splits my ear and my attention turns to my friends.  
Cindy is on the floor, in her blood. I see her blood, I see her--and I feel something in my heart. I feel so much pain that I can't breathe.  
Again, that horrible sound draws my attention to another, but this time Jazmine is the one that falls to the floor. My head...I don't understand what's happening--I just look at Jazmine´ lifeless body.  
I turn to Riley and I see his gun pointed at me.  
The world... seems that there is nobody else than me, him and the bodies of Jazmine and Cindy.  
I know that I'm going to die; somehow though, this isn't the thought that froze me. I don't see my life like a movie before my eyes. I don't see anything-only his eyes and his gun. And I see, in his eyes, an answer to the only question that there is in my mind - why? - but before I can understand it his gun fires and I'm in confusion.

_I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not again  
__Its quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh made me bad_

I looked at his eyes and I saw something-an answer, a why to everything. Why he did this, why I'm here, why this whole thing--but I forgot everything when he shot me.  
The Freeman brothers... there's something strange in them. Their evilness began the same day at the same moment: the only difference is that they chose different ways to show it.  
I know when I became evil. Well...I knew. The shot made me forget even this.  
Jazmine, Cindy! I loved them... and I even loved Huey and Riley. They were my friends--they were doomed like me.  
I- I'm so confused! What do I have to feel? Why do I have all these feelings in my head?  
Why can't I hate Riley? Why I can't feel sorry for Jazmine, why I can't be despaired for Cindy... why I can't detest Huey?  
I feel so many things... I hate Riley, but at the same time I cannot think that he was a friend or that I loved him, even now. I feel sorry for Jazmine, and I detest her cause she never did anything to help me. I despair for Cindy, but I hate her coz, in the end, she was another why I remained in the Organization.  
And yes, I detest Huey with all my heart, coz is his fault if I'm here now... and I feel sorry for him. He trusted me and I didn't help him.  
I didn't stop his downward spiral into psychosis.

_Just made me bad._

And now here I am. This is my end. There's nothing more to ask, but in my confused head I see again that question. Why?  
Maybe there's just no answer. Maybe we were fighting for a utopia. Maybe this is just the world order and we couldn't change things only cause we wanted to. Maybe our story was just the umpteenth version of Don Quijote, and we were just fighting against windmills.  
But... if it isn't...if we could win--if we could make the world a better place...  
I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. There's only one thing that I know.  
The world isn't a better place yet.  
I'm dead, alone and evil.

-

--

---

* * *

---

--

-

'_The Boondocks' original characters are __© Aaron McGruder.  
_'_Make me Bad' is © Korn.._

_Caesar__ is evil! Aww, I'm sowwy!_

_**X Mistress Oren**:_ YOU LIKE GORILLAZ! I feel brotherly love for you. Well, I love that you like the other chapters too. Thank you! Reviews make me so happy… it's like if somebody tell me that I'm loved! Uha!

_**X **__**Rei Uzumaki**_: thank you for your review! Well, cheer up- Riley and Huey survives. Yee!

_**X **__**YoungNeal**_: Thanks for the review, obviously, aaand- tell me what do you think of this chapter. The next PROBABLY is the last! You will see the why of Riley!

**X SweetlySpicey**: BUT YOU'RE IN EUROPE TOO! YEAH!! Ehm. Well, I'm happy that you liked it! Caesar is not evil- at least, not more the others. Sweet! Hope you're reading this chapter too... ç-ç

And like always thank SnowSystem. You're help is precious- and MAYBE you're not good with twists, but sure as hell you're better than me in anything else. For example, I simply can't write in third person, while you're EXCELLENT in that.  
Oh, remember people: READ HERS FANFICTION. READ 'EM!!

Thanks for reading and sorry for my poor answers ç-ç forgive mee ç-ç


	5. I am Subversion

**Summary: **"Evil? I'm evil, yes. I'm not worse than you, however."

-

* * *

_-_

_-_

_This world rejects me  
This world threw me away  
This world never gave me a chance  
This world's gonna have to pay_

_-_

Schizophrenic. Usually a schizophrenic had problems in his childhood.  
Ma' childhood was pretty good. Mom loved me, dad protected me, and ma' brother… well, he was like now, but he didn't fuck wit' me so much.  
I had some gangsta friends, and obviously I became gangsta too. I had a great time wit' them, though.  
Things weren't so bad. Not enough money fo' bling-bling, but when ya're a child ya' don't look fo' 'dat kind o' shit. Too busy in, y'know, playin', and, y'know, lookin' fo' little shits.

Then mom and dad died. Ma' childhood ended roughly and Huey began to see 'da government ev'rywhere. So Granddad brought us to Woodcrest and, obviously, 'da few friends 'dat I had never call back.  
When ya're a kid ya just want somebody to play wit'. So ya' can imagine how I felt when I understood 'dat no one wanted a lil' wannabe gangsta nigga fo' a friend. Well, no one of ma' age- Ed and Rummy brought me wit' them at times, but they were unreliable and stupid.  
So I was alone. I didn't kno' what to do. See, in Chicago ya' had to be a gangsta to be in one of 'da groups. But there in Woodcrest I was seen as a bad example. 'Da rules were changed too fast, and I could only struggle to survive.  
'Da strong guys looked at me and saw as only another wannabe gangsta, 'da weak ones saw me as a dangerous thug, and fo' 'da adults I was just a mischievous and annoyin' boy. And how could I forget 'da afro-punk: he just saw me as someone to ignore and, at times, tease.  
If ya' put all these pieces of the puzzle together, I became the one that didn't mattered enough.

Then Thugnificent arrived.  
I was only a kid to them, 'da mascot of 'da crew, but they cared for me!

But Thugnificent and 'da Lethal Interjection went away. Problems wit' money, I think. And I was alone again.  
And I began to hate the people, 'coz for them I was just 'da kid wit' problems 'dat no one had ever cared for.

_-_

_I don't believe in your institutions  
I did what you wanted me to  
Like cancer in the system  
I've got a little surprise for you_

_-_

I got older, and was still 'da same. No one still care about me and I still had 'dat thuggish style in me. So there was nothin' left me to do but become a thief.  
_A''ight_, I was already a thief, but 'dat time I had a gun. Stealing is more funny wit' a gun.

I even was in a crew, but it was different from 'da Lethal Interjection. 'Dis crew were made up o' poor, selfish, miserable niggas 'dat decided to snitch when 'da police brought one o' them down.  
How ironic 'dat 'da first name to get snitched on was one o' 'da newbies. Me.  
Those fuckers.

Jail isn't a really comfortable place. Yeah, well, 'ya knew 'dat, didn't ya. I could defend ma'self, but 'dat was just tiring as hell. Sometimes I just wanted to stay in ma' bed and sleep without bein' afraid o' getting' anally raped while unconscious.  
Oh, don't worry- I'm still a virgin, in 'dat way of course.

In those times I began to think about me and ma' miserable social life.  
I thought and thought about it over and over again. What I realize was 'dat I didn't fit in well wit' 'da normal people, and I didn't fit in well wit' 'da scum of 'da society.  
What 'da fuck was 'da matter with me? Why did no one want me anymore?

Maybe I was just different. Well, surely, I was different, and 'dat was 'da reason why nobody wanted me. But what 'da fuckin' hell does 'different' mean?

Huey helped me answer 'dat question one morning. Oh, not 'dat he knew – or cared – about ma' problems, but his help was necessary for ma' understandin'.  
He honored me o' a visit and began to tell me about 'da Organization. Ya' probably can imagine his speech: bring freedom to people, free 'da world, destroy BET, eliminate 'da Government, give money to everyone, everyone will be happy and 'da happy pink rabbits will happily jump in 'da fantastic green garden 'dat 'da world will be.  
We tend to see 'da things in a completely different prospective. Fo' example, I see 'da 'have bitches, money and fame all around 'da world' part in being a rapper, he sees 'da 'die young wasting your money fo' useless things embarrassin' your entire culture' thing. This made us those type o' brothers 'dat nearly kill each other arguing for butter, but also made us complementary parts. Together we understand every pro and con of everythin'.  
He saw 'da 'bring freedom to people' part, I saw 'da 'change 'da whole world' thing. And suddenly, I understood everythin'.  
Revolution is change. Evolution is a change too, mentally and physically speakin'. It was so fucking simple: 'da death of my parents began a change too big fo' me. I was more advanced than others!

C'mon niggas, it's very simple shit. Lemme' explain it wit' simple words: memories, pain and whatever makes people become mature. Bein' mature is a change. Evolution is a change, and can't only be physical or people would go around wit' elephant bones fo' arms. So, I took to many changes: I mentally evolved in somethin' else.

Now, I don't fit in 'dis world- but maybe in 'da one 'dat will be born thanks to 'da Organization.  
I smiled at Huey and simply nodded.

_-_

_Something inside of me has opened up its eyes  
Why did you put it there? Did you not realize  
This thing inside of me it screams the loudest sound  
Sometimes I think I could…_

_-_

Everythin' is different now. Sometimes ya' have to understand somethin' stupid to be able to see 'da whole world under another view.  
'Dis made me understand what I have to do- and no shit about conscience, please, people never wait a second to hurt me in some way.  
Isn't it fucking wonderful? I will make 'da world a better place and at 'da same time I will have revenge.

They made me think 'dat I was 'da one 'dat didn't mattered enough. How dare them?

They don't have any idea o' how much I suffered. They don't know, but sure as hell they will know - in a more physical way. 'Da only thing 'dat really makes me sad is 'dat they will not suffer enough.

Well, it's time fo' fun and games niggas! In ma' pocket there's a gun 'dat is a pleasure, and all around me there are targets 'dat are waiting fo' a shot.  
There's only one thing 'dat I have to do before 'dat.

_-_

_Burn_

_-_

I took 'da gun out and pointed it at Jazmine and Cindy: first 'da Barbie, then Nappy Hair. 'Da noise is so loud 'dat fo' a moment neither I can understand what's happenin' around me.  
I turn to Caesar. He's so unlucky to be 'da last one. He seems so surprised… not scared. Surprised.  
Those damned eyes reminds me why I chose to shoot Jazmine and Cindy in 'da back. Fuck.  
His eyes… they're somethin' strange. He's kinda… hypnotic- yeah, 'dat kind o' shit.  
There's somethin' in his eyes- it reminds me… what does it reminds me off?  
I probably will never know. I shot at him, and his eyes are now empty.  
Only fo' a second ma' body freezes. I see their lifeless corpses on 'da floor and- Oh, I hate 'dis shit so much… but when I see them, somethin' cuts ma' heart and… and only fo' a second I… I feel somethin'. No, not sadness- I felt 'dis way before. It's somethin' strange.  
I'm melancholic.

Then somebody screams and I return to ma' old, dear ma'self. There are people still alive around me.  
It's time fo' fun and games. I bring ma' gun back up and point at them.  
It's bed time children: Say hello to 'da bad guy! Heh heh heh!

_-_

_I look down there where you're standing  
Flock of sheep out on display  
Saw your lives burned up around you  
I can take it all away_

_-_

'Da blood is everywhere. I like it. Red, dark, wonderful blood everywhere. Maybe it's true 'dat people are beautiful only in 'da inside.  
But they are annoyin' even when it's their time to die. They're noisy and irritatin' and their useless shouts are hurtin' ma' ears. They deserve it, so why don't they just shut 'da fuck up?!  
Oh, if only I had more time they would really have a reason to scream. Stupid bitch ass human beings! 'Da more I know them, equals 'da more things fo' me to hate.  
They don't deserve anythin' good. They don't suffer enough.

Well, guess what: it's game over, niggas! You can't run away and I don't want to let you go!  
_You can only die. _Entertain me!

_-_

_Something inside of me has opened up its eyes  
Why did you put it there? Did you not realize  
This thing inside of me, it screams the loudest sound  
Sometimes I think I could_

_-_

"Whassup?"

Huey is pretty nervous, but I can't talk right now. I'm exhausted. 'Da 'shoot 'em up' game was tiresome, but nothin' like 'da 'run to 'da point - put 'da explosives - run away tryin' to not look like a killer' game. Oh fuck, I need oxygen.

"Da' others are dead."

Fuck, ma' gloves are dirty. How 'da fuckin' hell I'm supposed to wash away 'da gunpowder?!

"But I kill who did it."

Thank God there's no blood on ma' clothes. Halle-frickin'-lujah.

"And I left da' explosives where ya' wanted. Da' explosion probably will burn da' corpse."

Probably? It will surely burn 'da corpse! What 'da hell, I don't do carnage only to be captured and fuck up 'da plan!

"Excellent. The building is already blown up?"

_-_

_I'm gonna burn this whole world down_

_-_

Huey ended his question and suddenly 'da building blow up behind me.  
I turn around without even thinkin' and I see- 'da fire.  
No one can understand what I feel. I look at 'da fire, and it looks like 'da most beautiful thing in the world. It's simply perfect.  
Oh, how can I tell it? It's like when ya' impress upon a paper a image from your head, and when ya' look at it it's just how ya' imagined it. Ev'ry why and ev'ry little doubt ya' had fades away in front o' 'dat paintin', leavin' ya' wit' a new divine inspiration.  
'Da buildin' seems like a giant red blossom. Ain't it prophetic?  
People are 'da seed, we make them be a flower: now it's only revolution, but one day it will be evolution.

_-_

_I never was a part of you- burn_

_-_

"…Yeah."

I ended 'da call. I know 'dat he probably has nothin' more to say- and I don't care. 'Dis moment was just too perfect fo' me to waste wit' him.  
I want to laugh so hard. I want to scream at 'da entire world- 'dis is it, niggas! I'm not dead, I'm not defeated!  
'Dis time I am 'da one 'dat won 'da war between me and 'da world! Heh heh hee!  
I will destroy 'dis world. Oh, it will be a pleasure.  
'Da only thing that really hurts me is 'dat my friends had to die. 'Dis world is just so imperfect and unfair. Even for it to end ya' have to do somethin'… horrible.  
But 'dis is 'da last unjust thing. 'Dis wrong world is comin' to an end! In 'da new world people will be different- and everythin' will be right.

_-_

_I am the Soldier __(I never was a part of you- burn)_

_-_

Farewell Caesar. Ya' were a good friend but a mentally fragile nigga. Did ya' really think 'dat I didn't notice your lil' breakdown?  
I'm not ma' brother. Even if I find people useless, I don't ignore them- and ya' were somethin' more than people. Ya' were one of ma' few friends. Ya' weren't like ev'ryone else, ya' were better.  
But ya' began to become weak, too sympathetic wit' _them._ What if a day ya' decided to rebel against ma' brother?  
I can be childish and mean, but I'm not stupid. I couldn't risk ma' entire plan only for your conscience.  
So, farewell Caesar. I'm sorry, but things have to be perfect.

_-_

_I am Corruption __(I never was a part of you- burn)_

_-_

Farewell Cindy. I never liked ya' and your white face, and it surely wasn't a pleasure to meet ya'. I know 'dat ya' would do 'da same if ya' were in ma' shoes.  
But, what 'da fuck, if there's a life after death we will surely meet again in hell. So no grudge baby; I will whoop your ass in a damned eternal basketball tourney of doom.  
Ya' joined 'da group only fo' yourself. Ya' just wanted to be famous. Ya' probably would betray us if 'da Enemy offered money or some bling-bling. Or ya' would do somethin' stupid just to become more famous.  
Sorry honey. Couldn't work between us.  
Oh, farewell Cindy. We didn't like each other, but in 'da end you were one of 'da most nearer almost-friend 'dat I had in those last years. And yes, ya' weren't a so bad chick.

_-_

_I am the Angel __(I never was a part of you- burn)_

_-_

Farewell Jazmine. I can't see anything in ma' brother 'dat could worth so much to drive insane a girl like you.  
Ya' were in 'da wrong place. Ya' didn't have to end up wit' us. 'Dat was just a terrible mistake, and even if I'm o' 'da opinion 'dat people searches their own problems, I cannot be sorry fo' ya'.  
One day ya' would understand 'dat Huey will never care fo' ya', and wonder how ya' could do somethin' so stupid.  
Farewell Jazmine. I just couldn't let you live and risk everythin' I been workin' for. I need 'dis revolution. I need 'dat everythin' ends well.

_-_

_I draw destruction __(I never was a part of you- burn)_

_-_

And here I am. Alone wit' my brother in a fight for world order.  
Ironic 'dat 'dis is probably one of 'da greatest brotherly thing 'dat I might never do in my life. Good with 'dat!  
I don't want to think about 'da depressin' part of 'dis- 'dat he probably would never do somethin' like 'dat to me. Even if isn't so much depressin', countin' 'dat I did 'dis fo' his plan and not fo' him- fuck, 'dis is a big difference.  
He made me suffer too. I had to stand not only 'da mock from 'da people, but even from 'da most important- uh. Hm, s-sorry. Bullshit. Yeah.  
…But anyway, blood is blood. And he's 'da only one 'dat can continue 'dis genial and complicated plan fo' changin' 'da world without throwin' everythin' away only fo' lil' things.  
And yeah, sure as hell he will never betray me- if he does 'dat he betrays himself.  
So let's work together, like 'da good brothers 'dat we never were! Who can stop us now?

-

_I am subversion __(I never was a part of you- burn)  
Secret desire (I never was a part of you- burn)  
I am your future (I never was a part of you- burn)  
Swallow down all that fire!_

_-_

Heh heh heh! Things are gonna change- things are changin'! Ain't it perfect? Ain't it wonderful?  
Look at 'da fire, niggas! Flames of changes and chaos. 'Da old burn and 'da story finally stops his cyclic continuum, going in a different way.  
In 'dis fire your useless future end, and from 'da ashes will grow a new, marvelous destiny!

People are 'da flowers next to an end, we are 'da gardeners: 'dis is 'da resurrection. It's revolution.

It's _evolution_, baby!

-

--

--

--

-

* * *

-

--

--

--

-

'_T__he Boondocks' original characters are © Aaron McGruder.  
_'_Burn' is © Nine Inch Nails.  
Riley is a crazy antisocial! That's kinda coooool!_

_**Maria33 a.k.a. Rei Uzumaki**: Awww, I'm so sowwyyy! I had some problems but… but in the end there's the new chapter – hug – thankie for your review! You made me happy!_

_**AceQueen**: Aaah, I'm so happy that you are surprised! I hope you like this last chapter! – hug too – Caesar is my favourite character. I really like him OçO I can't wait for him, in the next season!_

_**SweetlySpicey**: Hee hee heh! Sorry if I'm so late but… horrible… thingie… happened… - shivers –_

_EVERYONE! Please, scream a 'THANK YOU' to YoungNeil, my new beta!_

_Mit tiefer Dankbarkeit!_

_Merci beacoup!_

_Takk!_

_Grazie mille!_

_And then I'm sorry, but those are all the languages that I know. Thank you!_


End file.
